


deFInATelY nOT cRaCK

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I lied, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: hahahahhahahahhahhahhahhahahah;-;





	deFInATelY nOT cRaCK

Roman wanted burger. He turn to eo nighthair.

“Burger pls.”

“No.”

“Y no?! ;-;”

“I no no make bergur. Logan do. Ask his.”

“K”

Roman go to go Lo make bergur, but he too late.

“Too late. Gone 2 the atsmantic oclean 4 seaweed. Mays nxteryear,” said sigh.

“Sigh”

“Y sigh rossman?” asked the patton.

“Logan no hear so me get no burger!”

“Is can make burgur!”

“Reals?!”

“Yeepers.”

“Yuussss pls!”

So the patton made burgur. But when rololololoman eat burger he transform into snek. But being snek es desneet’s job.

“How dare try to leave dis bitch unemployed,” say desneet, offended.

“Din’t mean 2! The patton’s bergur made mes snek! I swears!”

“haha , but first rule of snek is lie! Yous liing!”

“Wot?! That mean the patton no make berger?!”

Then trash appeared.

“Lols no! U pranked bro! Tis me who made berger!”

“:o”

“Idc how u snek, just that u r. La world tis only wide enoof 4 1 snek. 1 of us must go,” desneet spoke, drawing a stabby machine from his hat of wONdeRSSS!!!!

“But I do nut wanna die!”

“Idc wot u want.”

“Then i wont to die!”

“Then perish.”

Desneet sent la stabby machine at rock&rollman, who perished upon impact. The purpman then magically appeared.

“O shit. Who has to clean corpse dis thyme?”

“Prette sure es desneet’s job!”

“Naw, defs u trash mans.”

“Yupers, tis desneets. Go do ur job snek!”

And so desneet wasn’t a bitch unempoyed anymroes.

~Finss~


End file.
